Id Do Anything
by firebug29
Summary: SongFic to SimplePlans Id Do Anything Inuyasha has some emotional probloms while thinking about kagome....


Firebug*29 Yes! This is a re-post I didn't like the first one that much so im changin it  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inu yasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, and I don't really want to cuz it would be too much work!  
I also don't own the song "id do any thing" simple plan does.  
  
*~*Bla bla bla*~*= song "Bla bla"= people talking 'think think think' = people thinking  
  
(summery)  
  
Inuyasha and friends have defeated Naraku, and Kagome has been in her time for around 3 weeks (ever since the battle ended) and Inuyasha not only thinks she's never coming back but he also thinks its his fault. So on with the fic  
  
********Id Do Any Thing*********  
  
'Kagome. Why did you leave so soon. It seemed like. No it was right after we defeated Naraku, you went right to the well.'  
  
'It's been three weeks. three weeks since she left!' Inuyasha was near tears (something that VERY rarely happened) and he had to close his eyes to block the salty water from flowing. 'Kagome.'  
  
*~*Another day is going by*~* *~*I'm thinking about you all the time*~*  
  
'Why did you leave without at least saying goodbye!?'  
  
'You just left the jewel on the floor of Kaede's hut with that note.'  
  
Gods he hated that note!  
  
'If only you let me explain Kagome!'  
  
He took the note out of his kimono, and read it for the two-hundredth time that day.  
  
****The Note****  
  
Inuyasha,  
  
You finally have the Jewel, I suspect I wont see you again so ill write this letter to you. I really didn't think we'd make it this far! Not at least without me getting killed first! When I found out that we would be fighting Naraku for the last time, win or lose, I wrote this letter for you. I had so many copies trying to figure out what to say exactly. But I figured out I should just tell the truth. so here it goes.  
Inuyasha, I love you! More than Kikyo ever could! But I also understand that you will do what you have to do. You owe your life to Kikyo and I can't change that, although I wish I could. And I suppose even after all we went through together, she still holds your heart. Even if she pierced it those long fifty-one years ago, I guess she never totally broke it enough to where you stopped loving her. I'm sorry I couldn't be more like her. Take the jewel if you like, its my gift to you. I love you Inuyasha, I just wish the feelings were mutual. Have fun in hell with Kikyo  
Love you and, only you forever,  
Kagome. ****End of note****  
  
"Oi Kagome!" Inuyasha cried to the forest around him, "You misunderstood! Why couldn't you just have understood?"  
  
*~*But your out there and im here waiting*~*  
  
'I had it all thought out! After the battle, I would wait a few days to let our wounds heal! Then I'd take you to the place we first met and I'd tell you! I was going to tell you everything. but you left.'  
  
*~*And I wrote this letter in my head cuz so many things were left unsaid*~* *~*But now your gone and I cant think straight*~*  
  
'If you would come back id tell you exactly what I felt! That I love you to!'  
  
"I love you to Kagome," was the last thing he said before he let only a single tear fall from his eye.  
  
*~*This could be the one last chance to make you understand*~*  
  
"I'd do anything for you Kagome, why couldn't you just see that?"  
  
The tear barrier fell and he broke down.  
  
*~* I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms, to try to make you laugh, but somehow I cant put you in the past. And I'd do anything, just to fall asleep with you, will you remember me, because I know, I wont forget you!*~*  
  
"I'll never forget you Kagome."  
  
*~*Together we broke all the rules, dreaming on droppin out of school, to leave this place and never come back*~*  
  
'The laws of time were set and we overcame even those rules, doesn't that mean anything to you!?'  
  
*~*So now maybe after all these years if you miss me have no fear I'll be here I'll be waiting*~*  
  
"I'll wait for you Kagome, even if it takes all my life, I'll wait for you"  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes and saw bitter memories, memories of he and Kagome in those few times they got along.  
  
*~* This could be the one last chance to make you understand, And I just can't let you leave me once again. I close my eyes And all I see is you I close my eyes I try to sleep I can't forget you nanana, nanana, And I'd do anything for you*~*  
  
He opened his eyes and couldn't bare the hallucination, even with his eyes open he thought he saw Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha, why are you crying?"  
  
"GAAA! Kagome! You. you're here. Kagome, I thought you were never coming back?" he asked this paining himself, because she might have only came back to see Sango or Shippo, not him. "In your note, you said you would never see me again."  
  
"No! Inuyasha, I only wrote that because I figured you would become full demon and go with Kikyo to... to. I couldn't be in the same time period with you knowing you were practically committing suicide! I only would allow it in the first place because I knew that would make you happy, and I just want you to be happy!" then finally bursting out she sobbed into his chest, "Oh, Inuyasha, please don't go with her! Don't give up your new life! I lo. I. I don't want you go! I won't let you go! Sit! sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit! Please Inuyasha don't go!"  
  
"Kmmome, I mwa to mway wimth myom."  
  
"What.*sniff* you were mumbeling."  
  
"I said. Kagome, I want to stay with you."  
  
"What about Kikyo." Kagome asked, wishing she didn't even have to. Inuyasha got off the ground and took Kagome in his arms.  
  
"Kagome I don't love Kikyo, I just feel sorry for her! I may have used to love her but not any more! I love someone totally different! She is a complete opposite of Kikyo, even though she is her reincarnation."  
  
Kagome's eyes got wide, 'He cant mean me' 'Please say he means me!'  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha continued, I love you. Not Kikyo!  
  
The rest of his words were lost as Kagome filled the distance between the pair. Inuyasha returned the gesture with much pleasure. "Inuyasha I love you to! That's why I'm always so upset when you go to see Kikyo!"  
  
"Never again will you have to feel that again Kagome, I'll always be there for you now, no one else! I love you and id do anything for you!"  
  
*~*I'd do anything, To fall asleep with you. I'd do anything, There's nothing I won't do. I'd do anything, To fall asleep with you, I'd do anything, 'Cuz I know I won't forget you*~*  
  
"I'd do anything for you Kagome"  
  
~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~*********** **  
  
Authors Notes! Sorry if you liked the first one but I didn't. sorry if you don't like this one cuz I'm not fond of it. Well i hope you at least kinda liked it. R&R to tell me! ^_~ Firebug*29. And if you read the first one. yes the last part was the same.. I just liked that part too much! Well im off to work on kags sweet 16 ( cya! 


End file.
